InSanity
by melaniey10
Summary: The thought of my mind losing its hold on reality seemed surreal to me... impossible even. My near-death didn't seem painful, or something to worry about. Once I was finally getting used to the idea that I was crazy, they let me go. What a twist of luck.
1. Introduction

In-Sanity

Melanie Yanes _copyright (c)_

Chapter 1: Quarantine.

I wouldn't have realized my faint existence in this room if it weren't for the fact that my breathing wasn't silent, or the drops from my sweat were indeed trailing down my skin in scorching blobs. Neither would have it been necessary, seeing as the frequent _thump _in my chest echoed on into this dreary room, not speeding nor slowing. How silly it would be to assume I was dead. What a gift.

I couldn't handle my body quite as well, though. My arms and shoulders were stiff and hard, wrapped around my numb legs that were folded up into my chest. At this point I would have to check every so often to see if they were still attached. _Silly me._ I knew myself well enough to realize I was overreacting as a reflex to the confinement. Other than the stiffness, my body felt fine. No pains, no gashes, scratches, bruises... none that I could remember, anyway. I checked myself once, taking the effort to wipe the sweat off my neck. I sighed. As if the blankness of the room wasn't enough, it _had_ to be _scorching_ hot. New beads of sweat replaced the old ones in seconds.

Gees, these people really knew how to drive somebody crazy! Sticking you in a simple for-walled room, blank and colorless, your only company narrowed between your thoughts and your thumper. I originally wouldn't have thought much of it, but seeing as I'm witnessing it hands-on, I realize I underestimated its capabilities. I threw around several ideas, but had them thrown right back. I was losing it. _Get yourself together. Don't make me slap you!_ I winced.

The walls were dark and windowless, my only supply of oxygen coming from seven small holes on the lower left corner of the wall in front of me. I eyed them, counting the holes—my life supply—over and over. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. One, two…BANG._

Someone had plugged one of the holes. The light that had shown through the seven circles now shorted to six. I heard someone mutter something that sounded like, "...minus one more,"

I shrugged mentally, though physically I wanted to try my strength at stretching the openings with bare hands—and feet, if necessary—wide enough for my escape. The madness in my mind was so strong I couldn't grasp it right away. I sorted my thoughts out in my mind calmly. Did I honestly think just now that I could stretch metal, let alone _move_? I reached for an itchy part of my shoulder, and felt the stiffness, quickly giving up as if in response to my own question. Was this heat making me desperate? I considered that for a moment. I had long but removed my socks and shoes a while ago, overwhelmed by my radiating body heat. All I had left on were a pair of dark gray shorts and my button down white collar shirt I'd been wearing for the past two days. The long sleeves were rolled up, but it didn't help much.

My sweat now was trickling down my neck softly, tickling my skin. I didn't even bother to wipe it off. Then I dozed off into the depths of my thoughts, rather into the depths of this room.

~*~*~

1


	2. Awake

I awoke thirsty and ferociously hungry the next morning—so I assumed—hoping that my life chose a quicker path closer to the mysterious blinding light. In my eyes, the light was dimming, rather than getting brighter. I stared emotionlessly at the remaining five holes. Someone must've plugged another while I was sleeping. Figures.

I stretched my arms and legs out, receiving a slight _crack_ from my ankles and a sharp twinge of pain at my joints. This stiffness was getting out of hand, to the point of annoyance. I sat up, moving my hair from my face, while I turned my legs in an effort to stand. I hadn't stood up in what seemed to be eons. I steadied my bare feet against the cold steel floor, and fell backwards. My ankle had given out. Crap.

I examined it carefully, feeling a knot at my Achilles tendon. I massaged it softly, feeling the small muscles spread and soften beneath my fingertips. I took a short breath. The dry air burned my throat, but at this point it didn't matter how severe my thirst was. I collected my saliva and swallowed it forcefully, in attempt to relieve the itch. It worked for the moment. I tried again to stand up.

This time I put more pressure on my right ankle and my arms, leaning against one of the walls; which gave me goose bumps. I stood at arms' length from the ceiling. I limped across the matching cool floor, needing eleven half-steps to get to the other side. I replicated my steps again with quicker strides. Ah, what a good feeling. I did this about three more times before I stopped and rested against the wall parallel to the one with holes. I pressed my warm cheek against the cool metal appearance of it, down on my knees. I would have to enjoy this for as long as it lasted. Didn't seem to last long…

_BANG. _Another one. Now I was getting pissed.

"Is this really necessary, guy?! What, you think I could squeeze through a little two-centimeter hole and exact my revenge—or am I such a threat, you have to shorten my life supply down to two days; as if no water, food, or _bathroom breaks_ for that matter, wasn't enough?! Get a life, don't take _mine_!" I snarled angrily through the last four openings. Luckily I hadn't had the urge to use the bathroom, but surely I would soon enough.

"Don't take this out on me, kid. Just taking orders." A deep, old voice replied coolly.

"Then bring out the person that _does_ give the orders, that way he gets his well-deserved earful!"

"Yes ma'am, right away." his voice was thick with cheerful sarcasm. Then he walked away laughing, his voice disappearing slowly as his heavy foot steps followed. I coughed at what seemed to be a rumbling growl forming from inside my chest.

I tore my body violently from the cage breaks, and banged my head against the closest barrier near me. _Here it comes! The break, the break!_

And my body shuddered.

Was I really going to crack? If I did, I convinced myself it was with good reason. I thought of something else to get my mind off of breaking my head in here. It would just prove how much patience I had lost. I still had some of my pride left.

These self-therapy sessions I was giving myself seemed to be working at first, but it just triggered hurtful memories I had kept under control. Locked up. I couldn't hold up my façade any longer. I knew I was going to burst, I just didn't know when or how. At this point in time, it didn't really matter. No one was going to need a warning of my ridiculous suffering. No one would be there to suffer with me. I was alone, in this cage. I hugged my body, tucking my legs close into my arms at my chest. I tried to remember happy memories from when I was younger, with my family, before I was put in here. I smiled softly to myself. How I wished I could reverse back to exactly a month ago. Back were I was with my younger sister. Just the two of us, at a park or something. Now I wouldn't know where she was, or how she was doing. I missed her dearly. My vision was blurred, and it took me a while to realize I was crying.

"Silly me," I mumbled. I let them roll off my cheeks. "Why should I be crying? I asked for this… It's _all my fault_." Great. I was talking to myself—a clear sign of craziness. As long as I or anyone else didn't reply, I was ok.

2


End file.
